The Rogue Crew
The Rogue Crew is the 22nd novel in the Redwall series, published on May 3, 2011. It is the only Brian Jacques work to be published posthumously. Book Divisions (English) *'Book One:' A Small Glutton's Dream *'Book Two:' Enter the Rogue Crew! *'Book Three:' All Forward to Redwall! Summary The Library of Congress has posted the following summary for the book: The murderous and evil Razzid Wearat and his crew of vermin are on a mission to seize Redwall Abbey for themselves, and Abbot Thibb and his Redwallers must defend their home with the help of the hares of the Longpatrol sic and the Rogue Crew of sea otters. Redwall.org posted this summary: From Salamandastron's Western Shores, to the High North Coast, here they come. Captain Rake Nightfur, and his Long Patrol Hares, with Skor Axehound and the Rogue Crew Sea Otters. Marching boldly into a thrilling saga, singing, feasting, swashbuckling, and battling. Questing for the infamous ship ''Greenshroud, crewed by Searats and Corsairs, Captained by the murderous Razzid Wearat, terror of both sea and land. His aim, the conquest of an Abbey! Was there ever such a blood and thunder chase? The fate of Abbot Thibb and his Redwallers hangs in the balance. Who will be first to the gates, who can save the legendary Abbey from the clutches of a Wearat? On, on, to victory or death!'' Penguin announced this summary: Nobeast is safe from the terror of a Wearat! Redwall Abbey has never seen a creature more evil or more hideous than Razzid Wearat. Captain of the Greenshroud, a ship with wheels that can sail through water as well as the forest, this beast is a terror of both land and sea, traveling Mossflower Country, killing nearly everything—and everyone— in his path. And his goal? To conquer Redwall Abbey. From Salamandastron to the High North Coast, the brave hares of the Long Patrol team up with the fearless sea otters of the Rogue Crew to form a pack so tough, so rough, only they can defend the abbey and defeat Razzid Wearat once and for all. Plot Summary After a defeat at the hands of the Rogue Crew, Razzid Wearat's seer, Shekra, tells him of Redwall Abbey, a place that he can plunder easily. He sets course for it, killing all who stand in his way. Skor Axehound and Rake Nightfur hear about this and they team up to kill off the Wearat and his horde once and for all. Meanwhile, the Wearat wreaks havoc on land, killing otters and Guosim shrews, all the time making his way to Redwall. Skor Axehound has a young son Swiffo, who doesn't care for weapons and, against his father's will, joins the Fortunate Freepaws. The hares that are in the Long Patrol, as well as the otters of the Rogue Crew, try to outdo one another, until Kite the Slayer finds that there are differences between them, but in order to overcome this together, they all need to look past them. Shekra stumbles across Drogbuk Wiltud. They take him aboard the Greenshroud hoping to get directions to Redwall, until finally Skor meets up with the Wearat's crew and Drogbuk leaps overboard. Swiffo finds the hedgehog and gives him a good bath, making him lose all of his spikes. Swiffo later gets killed by a vermin fox who has poison darts when they are closer to the Abbey. When the Greenshroud is within sight of Redwall, Dibbun babies spot it from the top of a tower, and when their caretaker comes to get them she notices the green-sailed ship on its way. She warns the Abbot, while Skor and Rake find their way there. When they arrive, the Wearat is defeated by Jum Gurdy, the otter cellardog, and Posybud, a young hedgehog. The vermin crew are slain. [[:Category:The Rogue Crew Characters|Characters in The Rogue Crew]] Release Details *2011, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 9780399254161, Pub. Date: May 2011, Hardcover *2012, US, Ace, ISBN 9781937007485, Pub. Date: April 2012, Paperback *2013, US, Firebird, ISBN 9780142426180, Pub. Date: July 2013, Paperback Rogue Crew, The Rogue Crew, The